


Mistletoe

by Shatterpath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Geekgrrllurking: Dana and Monica making breakfast, and burning the toast *heh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

++ Monica ++

 

(12-23-03)

 

"You do realize that the mistletoe is over there, by the dining room, right?"

 

Completely ignoring the smug amusement in Dana's voice, I continue to stroke her lush body and nibble at her warm neck. Nearly three months pregnant now, she has grown curvier and more lovely than I can believe. Even as her body swells with life, soft in the best places and hard and tight across her slowly distending abdomen, her hair grows brassier and silkier and her disposition ever sweeter.

 

My bossy workaholic has gone all domestic and I love it. 

 

As a welcome side effect, Alexis has been positively kittenish in response, completely caught up in Dana's energy. But Alexis isn't on my mind now, only this wonderful woman who is pursuing the state of motherhood admirably. 

 

And she's sexy as hell.

 

Tilting her head off to one side so that I lave even more attention on her neck, Dana keeps up the pretense of preparing breakfast. Ah, I get it. My job is to distract her then. Well, I can do that!

 

The pleasure is all mine.


End file.
